The Other Man's Wife
by Cadence's Way
Summary: From Marcus' point of view on his affair with Alicia Warrington.


_JKRs and not mine. Hope you enjoy - I needed a temporary reprieve from my long stories. - Cadence (reviews much appreciated)_

"Same time tomorrow night?"

"Can't."

He watched idly as she the slid her silk stockings on. Her legs were perfect, long and lean, the color of fresh cream. "Can't?"

"It's the St. Mungo's Benefit."

"Shite! I completely forgot."

"Isn't your Mother on the board?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," Marcus grumbled, "which means I'll have to make an appearance or be prepared to receive a plethora of howlers in the morning."

"O woe is you. Honestly Marcus, you sound as if it were a funeral," Alicia chuckled, as she straightened her dress and slipped on her sleek, black heels.

"It might as well be. Gaggles of giggling broom bunnies attempting to talk Quidditch and failing miserably, weak drink, and my Mother…need I go on?"

Alicia smiled lovingly at him, brushing a hand against the harsh stubble of his cheek. "I'll be there."

"With Cassius," he answered darkly.

Alicia pursed her lips and turned to find her handbag.

"He's on the Board as well, isn't he?"

"Finance committee. He's dying to get on the Board though." Alicia rifled through the patent-leather, designer bag trying to locate her lipstick. "Probably would actually crack a smile if they let him."

"Now that would be a feat," Marcus snorted. "So why does your stone-faced husband want to be on the Board so bad?"

"Connections, power, money…you know Cassius, Marcus, he loves to feel important." Alicia traced her lips with the mauve colored lipstick and smacked her lips. "Anyway I have to be running. We're having dinner with the Boles tonight. I think Cassius is trying to get Tarquin to invest in some new venture. I best be off. You know how he is if I'm late."

hr

"Flint."

"Montague." Marcus inclined his head at the former Slytherin.

"Surprised to see you here. What did your Mother threaten this time…bodily harm?"

"No, worse, she said she'd move back in with me."

Montague snorted into his firewhiskey. "She's a right devil that one."

"Hmm. Did your wife drag you here tonight?" Marcus watched as Daphne Montague waltzed passed them in the arms of Roger Davies.

"Of course. Have to keep up appearances; pretend we're still happily married, even though we haven't shared a bed in over two years."

"Why don't you just divorce her and be done with it?"

"What for? She runs an efficient house, gave me three sons, and doesn't bother me about my mistress. Although, if she keeps publicly carrying on with that seeker from Puddlemere the way she has been, I may have to reiterate the number one rule of our open marriage," he answered darkly, his blues eyes focused on his wife's swaying form.

"Which is?"

"Always be discreet."

_That should be an interesting conversation. Even when they were in school, Daphne was never known for her discretion. Marcus would never understand why Montague married her._ "Have you seen Warrington this evening?"

"Yes, earlier…he was chatting up Malfoy Senior, no doubt trying to curry more favor."

"Sounds just like him."

"At the moment though, he looks as if he's going to burst a blood vessel."

"What?"

Montague gestured at the nearby rigid figure of Cassius Warrington, who was currently wearing a murderous expression as he glared at the back of his wife who was dancing with Oliver Wood. Gaining control, Cassius schooled his features and turned back to his chattering companion, all the while keeping on eye on Alicia. Montague let out a low whistle. "Look at the dress on Spinnet! And dancing with Woody…must be what's driving Warrington mad."

Marcus smirked. He knew that dress. After all, he had bought it for Alicia. It was a deep emerald green that brought out her sparkling eyes. Held up by twin straps, the dress dipped into a low V that accentuated Alicia's magnificent cleavage. The back mirrored the front and hugged her curves down to the floor. She looked fabulous in it. She spun by Marcus and Montague and Marcus swore he could smell the faint scent of jasmine. It was her favorite perfume and he had given her a large bottle of it last Yule. Her long, golden tresses hung loose tonight, just the way he liked it. Marcus swore she was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on.

"Cassius thinks she's having an affair."

Marcus turned his attention back the man beside him. Feigning indifference he said, "Really Montague, you're beginning to remind more and more of your wife. Out of the pair of you, I thought she was the gossip whore."

Montague pretended not to hear Marcus' insult. "It's driving him crazy. Swears he'll kill the bloke with his own two hands."

"Not into the open marriage then?"

"Jealous bastard like him, not bloody likely. If he could, I think Cassius would keep Alicia under lock and key for only his pleasure."

"Does he have any idea who she's cavorting with?"

Montague gave Marcus a hard look. "Not yet, but I doubt he'll stop until he uncovers the mystery man's identity. I feel sorry for the bloke really. I wouldn't want to face Cassius when he's worked himself into a jealous frenzy. You remember how he gets," Montague added pointedly.

Marcus did remember. He could still picture Will Derrick's mangled face after Cassius caught him snogging his girlfriend their 5th year. It had taken three members of the Quidditch team to pull Warrington off. Derrick never did regain the sight out of his left eye. It ruined all his hopes of playing professional quidditch after Hogwarts.

He knew he would have to give her up eventually...maybe sooner than he had expected. At the end of the day, as much as it pained him, Alicia was the other man's wife.


End file.
